Svartur's Escapades
by LeoxTheMurkrow
Summary: Svartur a summoner from the order of heroes has a inasitable sexualy appitite for muscular men, when given the power to summon Heroes from many worlds, thus begins his fantasy
1. Griel

Svartur's Scandalous Lust(one Shot Smut collection)

Valentine's Day Mercenary-Greil

Today was the day of devotion, or as it was called in Svartur's world, Valentine's day. Normally he'd never partake in such events but the others dragged him as Alfonse got the habit of using his one weakness, big muscular heroes, Draug is usually ready to be touched by Svartur as much as he appreciates him he's been craving something more.

"So where's the new heroes Anna?" Svartur asked as they come in contact with the festival plaza,

"They should be here since its some heroes you've summoned before, like Ike and Soren." she replied seeing this as a opportunity to make money, but then again without her we would be broke and some of my favorite heroes would not remain buff.

"hmm maybe we could quickly split up, there hasn't been any Embla soldiers and if there is trouble we'd be able to regroup quickly"

"Well what do you think commander?" asked Alfonse

"Hmm ok while i prefer we not leave Svartur alone but since this is temporary i will allow it, Svartur if you need help just shoot a beam of light upward" she gave a wink to svartur like she knew what he wanted to do,

"Don't worry Anna, i have saizo around me at all times."

"where is he?" asked Shareena,

"He's likely right in front of me but we don't see him, even with Briedablik i cant detect him. For all we know he could be watching...every move...watching you shower..'

The girls feel disgusted and horrified as they get their weapons and go Saizo hunting as they shouted "no ninja will look at my boobs!"

"...is saizo really here?"

"no he's with Kaze." i replied to alfonse i gave him a hug as this made him blush, upon reaching the plaza he sees that there was a booth that was selling dried salted meat which reminded the summoner of beef jerky,

"hey i see you like the beef jerky they sell here." right behind him was a big tall and heavily muscular man who's rather dressed elegantly, he carried around him a giant axe which would give anyone weak some tough times,

It was the Griel. "hey you're Griel!" he looked at the old man in amazement, he smiles at the young man as he's not used to getting admiration on the spot,

"yeah that's me, it's been awhile since i was recognized, but i don't know you." he says as he extends his hand out to him,

"you already know my name but i'd like to know your name." accepting his handshake and noticing the strong grip,

"I'm Svartur, I'm the strategist and summoner for the order of heroes." the smile he wears makes Svartur blush a bright red,

"Ah so you're the brains of the order aren't you? I've heard about you as some of the villagers are grateful for protecting them from Embla and Muspell." as they spoke Svartur noticed the way his dress shirt hugs his muscular torso, this gave him rather sinful thoughts, but he would not be acting on it yet, "well i pride myself in making the best of all the heroes i train, seasoned warriors under my training have gotten better." he says puffing up his chest and standing on his tippy toes, this gave Greil a chuckle,

"Oh is that so? Maybe you can train me, while i doubt you can.."

"Doubt? Oh trust me you can learn new tricks ya old dog." His comment made Svartur get a bit sassy, "by the time I'm done with you, your biceps will be bulging out of your dress shirt."

"if that's a promise then you best owe me something back."

"what's that then?"

"wait till this is over with." he gave him a wink, breaking from his blushing spell, Svartur then replied with "then let's go!" he says enthusiastically, luckily keran knew of a spot slightly out of town and he prepared a simple log chopping test, Barst told him this was the best way to tell how strong and quick someone is with an axe.

"ok i don't think i'll have to explain this, just chop wood as efficiently and…" Svartur realizes he's explaining something he likely knows, he silences himself and waits for him t start.

Greil actually relieved himself of his shirt thus revealing muscles that experience and rough combat would build, he noticed the scars and once in particular on his lower stomach region, and another on his chest, but when he noticed his chest somewhat moves when he swings his axe down, "wow...oh what i'd give to touch such a godly chest." he says to himself keeping his focus on Greil.

"You know you've got a nice body sir." he says meekly, Greil smiles and chops more wood. He even gave a teasing flex of his biceps, "Thanks, i didn't think I'd be showing off at my age, it's refreshing since well i used to be married." he said wiping off the sweat from his forehead,

"i am aware of your wife or wel…" he knew about her fate and was treading very carefully as to see a strong warrior feel such intense emotions was one thing he knew to be careful of,

"this is gonna sound odd but….is there a reason you agreed to...well my proposition? I'm used to being rejected, but you...eeehh did you have a reason?" his head tilted as he stared at the warrior that took his time to answer the question, then he answered,

"I accepted because i feel young when you admire me...i guess loneliness takes a toll but if you can accept...you can get closer and i can show you how strong i really am." as he got closer to him he comes face to chest with Greil,

Oh my goodness he's offering himself to ME?!

He takes a deep breathe and he'd be a fool to not allow him access to his body as Greil is someone he'd love to have around,

"alright i'll accept." he says caressing Greil's pecs, "and since we're away from prying eyes, why dont you show me your big Urvan?"

"hahaha! How long were you waiting to use that line on me?" he says lifting Svartur up

"quite a while, now…" he presses his hands against the firm muscles that are his pecs, Svartur love a good muscular chest on a man and Greil had them, he gave them a kiss and a teasing lick,

"mmm you are quite excited to do this are you?" he says blushing caressing his body as he kept him off the ground,

"hehe such a big muscular man like you i'd be mad to turn down a chance." he then notices something poking him, it was rather huge,

"hmm is that?" he then sees that it was Greil his very sizable boner,

"oh my! Is that all you?" he says now very fascinated,

"yes but you better set it free." he encourages him to do so,

Svartur does and lets his cock out as it was worthy of such a man, 8 inches long, 4 inches thick,

"wow! Its HUGE!" he says as it's in his hands and he gently rubs it,

Greil then lets him down so he can properly suck his cock,

"i'm gonna enjoy putting this in my mouth." he says before as he starts licking his big cock, Griel moans as he has not had a mouth around his cock in a while, he gently pushes his head forward so Svartur can swallow his cock, the spit from his mouth wets his cock as Svartur feels up Greil's powerful thighs, and even groping his muscular but plump ass,

"hmmm you're doing good boy, no one else has been able to make my cock stay hard." he moans out as he now gets to thrusting deeply into his mouth, Svartur was surprised he can even swallow his huge cock, his moanings may have been muffled but they were ever so seductive, his moans and Greil's grunts make Svartur hard, he wiggles out of his belt and pants and out is his ass, and this got Griel interested, he bent down and started fingering his hole and this caused a bit of pain as Svartur hasnt had anything up his ass in quite a while, he thrusts deeply his finger in his ass as Svartur keeps deeply sucking forward and back but keeping it in but Greil wanted more.

"I'm gonna taste that ass before i ram my cock in that ass" he says as he lifts him up and presses his ass against Greil's face, his tounge swirls around and the fury of his toung makes Svartur moan like crazy,

"Aaaaaah! Oh gods! Griel! Aaaaahhh just fuck me already!" screams out Svartur.Would he regret it? Nope.

"You asked for it." he smirks as he positioned Svartur and aimed his cock at his hole, he gave him a deep tounge kiss before he WHAM! Shoves his cock inside his tight hole, "Oh gods! Your hole is super tight Svartur! Im gonna cum so much !' he moans out as he thrusts, bangs his slowly loosened hole, but his cock meets some pleasurable resistance from Svartur's hole, the banging of flesh and the wet noises makes them both hot and bothered,

"I'm gonna cum!" moans out Svartur as he weakly holds onto Greil,

"Not before me!" he says as he thrusts more powerfully thus making Svartur more loose and pleasured,

"aaaaahh hope you like getting creampied!" he says as his thrusting doesnt stop but he starts cumming inside his hole, his thrusting gets even powerfull, "aaaaaaahh gods! Griel i feel so filled up! Please give...aaaahh...more i want your seed." Svartur reaches his limit as starts cumming and shoots his seed that lands on both of their stomachs, but Griel finished creaming his hole after and he keeps the tired summoner in his arms,

"so are you satisfied Summoner?" Griel asked panting,

"yes i am. Say would you like to join the order? You can keep using my hole." his offer gave him at first a look of skepticism but then a smile,

"Keep this between us." Griel says as he presses his head against Svartur's and they seal that promise with a kiss.

However someone else just saw them...it was the Vangaurd Hero, Ike


	2. Ike's Steamy Invitation

Svartur's Sexual Escapades(one shot collection)

Vanguard Hero-Ike

The week after the Day of Devotion Festival, Greil stayed as he's been useful for not only fighting but he's been teaching the others Fury 4, he and Bartre got along as well as odin.

Svartur fondly remembers the intense sex he's had with Griel, he wondered if any other hero was willing to pound his hole, but right now his focus was to help canas be better in combat and even find him a S support partner. "so you prefer someone who's a green type hero?" he asked Canas,

"Yes but i kinda want him to be not so scary, Surtr scares me and Lewyn makes me angry."

"why though? Has he been playing 50 cent again?"

"no it's just things get into heated debate when he starts talking magic theory with me." Canas seems semi frustrated as he's usually very passionate when it comes to magic.

"hmm how about Spring Alfonse? He's been getting pretty beefy recently."

The suggestion of alfonse made the mage blush which likely isn't an objection on his part.

After setting those two up, and receiving some dragon flower's from Guunthra's trial, he goes off to check up on the other heroes, but when he sees that a envelope was stuck in the crack of his door, he sees that it was an invitation to the hot springs by Ike but Svartur wasn't sure which Ike it was.

He went in his room and picked out a swimsuit to use for his little get together with whatever ike he is meeting with, he picked out a rainbow themed one with the logo of the order of heroes symbol on it, it wasn't his first choice but it did insinuate his butt.

He enters the smoky but very foggy area where the invitation said he's supposed to be at, he could make out a large muscular shape, that while it wasn't as large as Greil, but it belonged to a rugged warrior and that warrior was ike, from the world of Dawn, in all his nude glory,

Oh gods it's too soon!

He said to himself as he slowly approaches him, ike removes the towel from over his eyes and his expressions turn into a welcoming smile,

"Hey Svartur!" he calls out to him, was he blushing or was that because of the heat from the hot spring?

"Hey Ike. I am kind of nervous since your invitation came at such a sudden time."

"Hey don't worry, besides you must rarely have time to yourself so i figured you'd need this."

Svartur looked nervous as Ike, like his father is a behemoth like his dad but while not as tall, he's still huge., he like greil admired his muscles,

"It's sweet of you to think of my well being ike, i feared stress might kill me."

"hey someone has to.I also wanted to talk to you," he noticed that there was distance between them as he gestured him to close the distance,

"I know what happened with you receiving my dad's cock in your ass."

This made Svartur shocked as he thought no one saw him,

"but what i want isn't to scold you," he scoots closer Svartur, Ike's chest was dangerously close to his face, blushing pink,

"What I want is that you treat me to what you gave my dad. I want your hole." he touched and felt his body up, "hmm you have such a round butt." his rough and calloused hand grabs his butt, his breath close to his neck, this turned him on and his hand decided to touch Ike and first his pecs was under his hands, "you're muscles are quite hard."

His hand then goes down and from his abs to below the belt line he feels his "sword"

"Its huge, i guess like your dad, you are huge too."

"In more ways than one. But you're due."

Ike then presses his lips against his, and makes Svartur's body pressed against his, Svartur doesn't fight it as he allows his body to be used by Ike,

Svartur moans as ike gives his soft neck a love bite that makes him oozes pleasure,

"aaaaahh, ike..aaahh wait! I want to taste it first!" Svartur says before breaking it up, he quickly takes a deep breathe and goes under water and starts sucking his cock, even when flaccid his cock was rather huge, it was 7 inches but when Ike moans and the blood rushes to his cock, it grew and when Svartur felt it get hard in his mouth, from 7 to 12 inches long, it gave Svartur some big cock to work with.

"oooohh you're mouth feels so warm." he moans out as he runs his hand around his hair,

Svartur thankfully was able to suck and put Ike's cock into his mouth without problem since he's slightly smaller than Griell but he's not deterred.

He resurfaces and looked invigorated to breathe, "its huge!" he commented on how big his cock is,

"hehe then best be ready because i want that hole now."

Ike took control and turned Svartur around, "ooh! Hehe then shove it in before Soren finds out."

"sshhh don't utter his name Svartur you slut." ike says as he covers his mouth and jams his cock in his hole,

"OUCH! Easy there! Aaaahhh! It's still so overwhelming! To be..aaaaahh"

Svartur moans as his ass is being stuffed with cock, Ike like his dad was ruthless with the thrusting his cock gives to his hole, Svartur presses his ass against Ike so that his cock goes in deeper.

"you're such naughty summoner, mmm your hole is so tight, i feel like im fucking Soren but if he was aaaah… a virgin again."

"nnnghhh shut up and cum in me!" he says panting and moaning,

"Oh fiesty aren't we? Then TAKE IT!" his thrusting becomes more and more stronger, his ass jiggles with each thrust,

Svartur feels the climax coming as his cock stiffens up, "i'm gonna cum!" says Svartur as his cock starts cuming slowly

"You want my cum?" Ike asks as he pinches Svartur in the nipples making cum more, "yes sir!i want your seed in me deeply?" Svartur moans out as his cock starts cumming globs,globs, and globs of cum in his hole and the amount that gets released flows out of his hole, Svartur then clings onto ike as he even carries him while they are in the water.

"I hope no one from the Griel Mercenaries saw us, because my ass fears constant anal punishment." Svartur comments softly,

"hey don't expect a break because i think any man would like to use that hole."

His comment made Svartur blush and he gave his pecs a kiss and Ike wanted a kiss to the lips and he got one.

Little did Svartur know there would be other Heroes that's want his hole. Who would be next? Well he's a Dragon that blessed Rigel with great power and soon, blessing Svartur's hole with a giant 15 incher. Pray for his hole.


End file.
